I Like You, I Love You
by Jasmine the Fox
Summary: Amy and Sonic are childhood friends. Amy has some unsure feelings about Sonic. And Sonic knows he likes Amy. Read more HERE ! Note: Title is originally from a song.
1. Introduction

**Hai, everyone~!**

**Welcome to my story!**

**LOL**

**I'm hoping you like it.**

* * *

Amy's POV:

Hi, there. I'm Amy Rose. I am a 14 year old pink hedgehog. I have a very caring friend named Cream, and another childhood friend called: Sonic. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. If ever I felt lonely, I'd just smile and think about all the good times we've all shared toghether. And to be honest, I may have some feelings for him... Although, I was never sure if they were true. It's complicated. Anyways, schools back. I'm second year along with Sonic and Cream. My school is quite far from us so I need to get up early. There is this girl named Sally. And I don't think she likes me very much. Why? It's because she's jealous about me and Sonic. She's liked Sonic since the 3rd grade, and so, yes, we've known each other for awhile.

Sonic POV:

Hey, I'm Sonic! I'm about 15 years of age and Amy Rose is my childhood friend. She's a very pretty hedgehog and I really like her in truth. I remember this one time during the 5th grade, where we all played Truth or Dare. It's a funny story actually, Tails, who is also my bestfriend, was trying to set his time right. Then all of a sudden the bottle pointed at him. It was Amy who spun it and asked him whether he wanted Truth or Dare. Busy with setting his watch Amy then said:

"Fine! Dare it is."

Tails looked at her with the most puzzled face. Amy said confidently:

"Tailes Prower. I dare you to kiss me on the cheek!"

Everyone gasped in suprise, yet I knew exactly what she was planning and tries to hide my grin.

"W-what? K-kiss you? Uhm..." Tails said, as he walked to Amy. He got ready to kiss her. Then out of nowhere Amy grabed Cream and placed her in front of Tails,  
resulting in Tails kissing Cream instead. As Tails opened his eyes, he found out the biggest suprise of his life: Kissing the person he admired.

Hahahah, well that's all and I guess school starts today. There's Sally, a girl who noticably liked me ever since she laid eyes on me. But, she really isn't my type.  
She was spoiled, really sensitive, and can get annoying. Amy one the other hand, is like an ANGEL. She was pretty, smart, kind, and you can guess. Yet, I know she may only think of us as just friends.

XXX

At School...

"Sonic!" A red echidna shouted. "What's up? How have you been doing?"

"Knuckles! Hi there! I've been doing great! So how 'bout it? Got to ask Rouge out this summer?" Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Pffftt, speak for yourself, hedgehog. You never got guts to ask Ms. Little-Perfect-Angel out did ya? Or in other words... Amy!"

"Knuckles!"

"You idiots should stop what your talking about..." Said a black hedgehog, as he approached them

"Shadow!" Knuckles said

"I see you guys are still idiots." He said

"I see you still wear that special little watch of yours." Sonic said

"Hey! It's not... Uh, whatever."

As Shadow said this, Sonic and Knuckles laughed really hard, that thier stomach hurted.

XXX

"Aww..." Amy groaned as she took her seat. "Why? Why does it have to be like this!"

"Aw, poor baby." A familiar white bat said.

"Huh! R-Rouge!" Amy said, suprised

"Hahahah, I never get tired of that, darling."

"D-don't do that..."

"Heheh, well? Any luck this summer? Did he ask you out?"

"Rouge... Sonic only think of us as just friends. Besides, I told you. I'm unsure about my feelings."

"Ohh, though break,"  
"Oh, c'mon. How about you? Did Knuckles get the guts to ask?"

"... Uhm, no."

"Ha!"

"Hey, don't get all cocky about this." Rouge said as they both burst into laughter.

XXX

"Sally, are you sure we haven't passed by him?" A mongoose said

"Sush, Mina. I'm sure,"

"Well, why not ho and ask him out...?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"...! SONIC~!" Sally said happily, as she ran to him

"Eh...? Oh, S-Sally. Hi." Sonic said

"Sonic, honey, How have you been? I've missed you SO much~!"

"Ahaha... r-right. Of course." Sonic replied as he pushed Sally away a little.

"Let's sit next to each other. I'm sure you were dying to get to see me again."

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I've got a table set for me."

"Huh, whe- Oh..., Amy, her friends, and yours?"

"Yes..."

"Hmph, for this day I'll let you go. Okay, bye~!" Sally said as she gave Sonic a kiss on his cheek.

"Sonic!" Tails said as he waved to him."

"Oh, comin'!"

"Hey, hedgehog. How's your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Shado, Sally isn't my girlfriend."

"Hahaha, ya right. Everyone saw that scene."

"That's a very common scene."

"Pffft, hahahah."

"Shadow..." Everyone said

* * *

**So...**

**Do you like it so far?**

**If you do, chapter 2 may take awhile.**

**Anyways hope you liked it!**

**Bye for now~!**


	2. The CuteScene and The Big Fight

**Haiyee, everyone~!**

**So this is Part 2 for my story~!**

**Oh, yes. Please vote at my poll if you want**

**some fancharacters or not.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Amy's phone rang loudly...

"Yah? Hello? Cream! How are you?" Amy said, as she answered the phone

It's been a week since school started. Things have been going well. There was always the usual: Class, recess, Sally, and all that. Amy was in bed,  
doing her homework. Unfortunately, their old Science teacher quit, and the replacement was as strict as hell. Giving all these homework, at least 5 everyday, not caring even if they had their hands filled with other homeworks or projects.

"Amy, can you tell the Science teacher I won't be there tomorrow?" Cream replied, on the phone

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, turns out my careless cousin just recovered from his critical cancer... and my mom says we must visit him."

"Oh, so last minute?"

"Yah. Okay, bye."

"Bye." Amy said as she shut her phone.

As she did that, someone knocked at her door, and opened it. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy was suprisied that he even found even one minute to visit her. Saying as: The homework was completely colledge level.

"S-Sonic! Your FINISHED!" Amy said, suprised.

"What? Homework? Nah..." He said cockily

"Then WHY are you here!"

"Ames..., sheesh. Don't yell. I'm over here, not there, remember?"

"Y-yah, I-I mean don't tell me your goofing off."

"Okay, I won't."

"Sonic... you came here for help, didn't you?"

"No..."

"Really?"

"Fine, yes, I did. Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Ha! Even after ALL these years?"

"Hey! You can't blame me."

"Oh, really? Then who am I gonna blame? Myself?"

"Exactly."

XXX

"So, this is how you do it." Amy said, in lecture form

"Right... okay, got it."

"Yah, I guess we're done, Sonic."

"Finally!"

"Eh?"

"Hey, we have some time to kill. Why not watch a movie?"

"Hm..., eh, why not?"

On the Living Room...

"So Amy. What do you wanna watch?"

"Huh? So I'm deciding?"

"Yah, why not...?"

"N-Nothing. It's just that normally you do the picking."

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Is there something wrong with you picking?"

"N-no."

"Then pick."

"Fine..., let's watch. Oh, let's watch How To Train Your Dragon...?"

"You really love that don't you?"

"Uhm..."

"Yah, fine."

oxo

Sonic concentrated on movie, not noticing the sleeping pink hedgehog on his shoulder. Sonic slowly turned his head to find out she was sleeping. Sonic watched her smiling, most probably a dream of a life-time. Just watching her made the blue hedgehog want to hold her in his arms tonight.  
He got up, careful not to awaken the pink beauty. Then, slowly picked her up and lifted her swiftly into his arms. He walked up to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He then, kissed the cheeks, only to notice it glow pink, and left quietly.

XXX

"Sonic~!" Sally said in a lovey-dovey tune.

"Sally? Hi, how are you?" Sonic replied, thinking about last night

"Sonic, Bunnie is holding a party tonight! Oh, please, ever so, be my date. I know you want to~!"

"Of course, Amy. I'll do it for you." Sonic said, not realizing he blurted it out loud

"A-Amy...?" Sally said, angrily, and left the classroom.

She walked across the halls of the school to find the pink hedgehog. She's had enough. Sonic is always saying Amy this, and Amy that. She was completely filled with jealousy, anger, hatred. She finally spotted the pink hedgehog, only to find out that Mina was happily talking to her. Not realizing, she was surrounded by students she angrily said:

"Amy Rose!"

"S-Sally?" Amy and Mina said, as every student in the hall turned to the brown figure. Tails and Knuckles were part of this, and quickly ran to tell Sonic

"I've has ENOUGH of you, Rose! And Mina! How could you?"

"W-well, Sally. It's not bad to have-

"Whatever, you two-timing female!" Sally coldly said.

"S-Sally..." Mina said as she cried in front of the students

"Sally Acorn! How could you insult your friend like that! Even I thought you were better than that!" Amy said as she hugged Mina

"So what! She is useless to me! Bunnie is my ONLY friend in this pathetic school!"

"What do you mean! Your the perfect popular in this school! Look how many admir-

"Look how many people admire me? HUH! Speak for yourself. I don't care HOW many boys like me! Because you know what! The one who I love doesn't love me!"

Contained with so much anger, Sally slapped Amy so hard, it left a mark and her gums bled. Blood spilled from her mouth. Amy gasped, but did not dare to get her back.

"What wrong, Miss Rose! Are you being such a coward! Huh! Are you! You-

Sally was cut of by some of the sudents taking her away from Amy. She tried to escape and she did. She ran towards Amy to give her another slap,  
but was cut of by a blue hedgehog blocking her from Amy. It was Sonic. But his eyes looked different. They looked dissapointed, angry, and disgust. Tails and Knuckles ran to the scene along with the Nurse and Principal.

The Principal looked horrified, the Nurse nearly fainted. The Principal turned to all the students and shouted:

"WHO did this! Huh! Who did this!"

Nobody answered. Which made the principal even more furious. Repeating her sentence, the students pointed at Sally Acorn. The Principal was suprised at who started the scene. She called Sally to some with her and told Amy and Sonic to come with the Nurse.

At the Principals Office:

"Sally Acorn! I cannot believe you would do something like this! Do you know how could something like this spread so fast! You have shamed the school! Therefore, I should kick you out!"

"No! Please Mrs. Ayame! Don't! I beg of you!" Sally said pleadingly

"Well, I could not think of a better punishment for you."

"Please! Don't kick me out! I don't care if I take detension for the rest of the year, just not that..." Sally said, as she burst into tears

"Hm..., fine. But you must not be in school for three weeks. And if you come back, you will no longer be Captain of the Cheerleading Team. I will give the position to Ms. Amy Rose."

"No, not the Captain of the Cheerleading Team."

"That, Ms. Acorn. Has now made Amy class president."

"*Sigh* Yes, Mrs. Ayame..."

Inside the Clinic:

"My, my. You must have had quite a slap..." The Nurse said as she treated Amy

Amy just nodded her head slowly. When Sally slaped her, she bit her tongue. And you can imagine a slap powerful enough to make you gums bleed do to you tongue. Yes, it hurt. Amy wanted to cry. But she stayed brave, she did not want Sonic to see her crying.

"Ok, Mr. Sonic. Call Amy's Mother and tell her to come pick Amy up. The Principal said you are excused, because as we all know, Amy's mother is a busy person. So you treat her."

"Ok." Sonic replied

XxX

Finally, Amy's Mother came. She picked up the two kids and drived off to Amy's house.

"Sonic, tell me. What happened?" Amy's mother said, worriedly.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Sally slaped Amy." Sonic said

"Hard enough to make this happen? That girl, her father was a General at the Army once?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Amy's Mother muttered. The finally arrived and Sonic took Amy to her bedroom. She laid down, and watched TV. Amy's mother couldn't stay long and left. Sonic informed his Parents of what happened. They allowed him to stay with Amy until she was better. Though, now, due to the little slap Sally did. All she could eat was soup.

As for Sally, three week for no school, her title as Cheerleading Captain was given to Amy, and even her title as Class President went to Amy. She lost her friend, Mina. Bunnie didn't care and pretended nothing happened. Fair enough?

* * *

**Like it so far?**

**Yes, I know.**

**It's too LONG**

**I hope you don't mind though.**

**Chapter 3, coming soon~!**


	3. The Mystery Call and The Sleepover

**Hai, everyone!**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of my story!**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"Chicken Soup?"

"No."

"Stew?"

"No."

"Noodles?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

The two hedgehog kept on going on what the Pink wanted to eat. Amy was upset. Not only that she always had to have soup or stew for a few weeks, but also, that she had to experience so much pain, and have twice as much homework when she gets back. Altough, being Class President, she could report her Science Teacher, right? And Cheerleading Team Leader? Amy was not expecting to have so much to come to her, after what Sally did. Yet, Amy could never hate, and felt sorry for her. Cream wasn't an excuse either. Homework, homework, homework. I say give us a break for one whole week without pressure or homework!

On the other hand, she still hated not eating solid. It was annoying, but Sonic, as her caretaker while her mother was away, Amy did not want to give Sonic a hard time. Sonic always had that worried look on his face, which made her uncomfortable. It's been three days since the big fight. Yet, Amy had so many Get Well Cards and visits from her friends.

"Ames, really. You have to eat." Sonic said

"Fine. Go get anything from the menu." She replied lazily

"Thank you." Sonic said as he smiled and left to cook whatever he could.

"Ugh, Sonic..."

oxo

"Cream, we're going to visit Amy after this, right!" Mina said, excitedly

"Maybe. You go on ahead with Rouge if I don't finish this in time." Cream replied

"Eh? C'mon! Amy is expecting us isn't she!"

"W-well..."

"Then we have to go!"

"Mina, are you sure you don't have a fever? Or drank to much coffee today?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, you keep on shouting and everyone will hear you." Cream said as she turned to look at Mine

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes...?"

"Cream! Person behind alert!"

"Huh?" Cream said as she bumped into Tails

"Ah, C-Cream! Hi..." Tails said shyly

"Hi, Tails."

"I, uhm, uh."

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever or something? Your burning red."

"Huh? I-I am? Well, I h-have to go."

"Okay, but make sure to visit the Nurse... you might have a fever."

"Okay, sure." Tails said as he walked away.

"Oh~! Oh~! Oh~! Romeo talked with his Juliet. Or is it the other way around?" Mina said with a teasing smile

"Mina! Tails and me? We're just friends. Just like Sonic and Amy."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mina?" A blonde rabbit said

"B-Bunnie! Hi!"

"Hanging out with these losers I see."

"We aren't losers, Bunnie!" A white bat said

"Rouge! Here again I see,"

"Leave them alone." Rouge said, coldly

"Oh, fine. I will. I don't wanna compete with you."

"Just go."

"Oh, I'll obey now. But remember, Sally's coming back."  
"What does Sally have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she's using the suspension time wisely?"

"What do you mean?" Cream said

"Oh, what do I mean? Maybe at this very moment she's plotting revenge, or maybe she's putting the plan into action?"

"Bunnie, we know Sally was dumb enough to creaate a scene. But you aren't." Mina said

"No? Yes, most probably it would be nice not to. Till next time." Bunnie said as she walked away

"What does she mean, Rouge?"

"I don't know. But, the tone of her voice... sounded like trouble."

oxo

"Right, sure. Nice to hear from ya, pal." Sonic said as he shut his phone. "Hey, Amy."

"What?"

"You remember Silver and Blaze, right?"

"Ya, of course! How could I?"

"They're coming to visit. Along with Sonia and Manic"

"Really? That's splendid!"

**Ring, ring, ring!**

"Oh, they're here. Sonic, that's Cream and the others, open the door."

"Heheh, yes, your Royal Highness."

"Sonic! Just. Go!"

"Ya, ya, ya, I'm going."

Sonic rushed downstairs to open the door, but before he could, the telephone rang. He picked it up and a mysterious voice from the other side spoke, rather huskily. Hello, Sonic kept on saying, but, all he could hear was: "Get ready, I will show you and the pink one no mercy." Sonic thought it was a prank call and hung up, but it was a very wrong thing to do.

Just then, the kitchen utensils fell. One after another. Sonic checked the kitchen, weirdly, nothing was there to cause of what happened. (No people, it's gonna become a horror story. You'll find out soon)

**Ring, ring, ring**

The girls outside kept on ringing.

"Maybe... they aren't here?" Cream said

"Impossible." Mina said

"Possible?" Rouge said, as they all burst into laughter, and Sonic opening the door

"Hi, girls. Amy is upstairs." He said

"That was obvious." Rouge said

"Hi, Sonic." Cream said as they entered the house, and entered Amy's room

oxo

"Amy! Ms. President!" Mina shouted as he entered the room

"Mina, don't shout." Amy said

"Ya, that was pretty loud." Rouge and Cream said

"Sorry..."

oxo

"Nya~! So they are coming to visit?" Cream said, excitedly

"Yup, too bad Tails sister couldn't make it." Amy said

"She and her friends couldn't make it this year, huh?" Rouge said

"Too bad, I hope they can come for Christmas, though." Mina said

" Yeah, Tails wouldn't be happy if she couldn't." Cream said

"So? Sleep-over like dancing? Just like what we did in Junior High?" Amy suggested

"Amy, isn't it...?" Rouge said

"NO! No, kind of slap can make me not sing and dance."

"Your tongue, you might bite it." Mina said

"Then I'll just dance."

"...*Sigh* Fine, nothing to change your mind?"

"Yup."

oxo

_Amy:I won't permit that carefree smile of yours_  
_Commence the invasion!_

_Mina:My head's completely jumbled_  
_I feel no guilt whatsoever_  
_I'll dispose of your grin_  
_You know it's not allowed_

_Rouge:Gradually, your brain fills_  
_With constantly evolving feelings_  
_It's human to be misled_  
_But I realized this far too late_

_Cream:Love and hate become a couple_  
_BUT...in adoration_

_Mina:I'm ordering you to obey me_  
_Soon you'll see that this pleases you_  
_More and more obedient_  
_I'll even train myself to be gentle_

_Amy:I won't permit that carefree smile of yours_  
_Commence the invasion!_

_All:Gradually, your brain fills_  
_With cells of neverending uncertainty_  
_Each one of them, stained_  
_Practically falling into my mind_

_Rouge:Instincts, earthly desires, and skills_  
_BUT I KNOW_

_All:I'm ordering you to obey me_  
_It's really quite simple_  
_More and more obedient_  
_I'll show you happiness_

_Hey, more and more_  
_Hey, more and more_  
_Amy:Wishing is okay_  
_Mina:Acceptance is fine_

_All:My entire body and soul_  
_Come, listen well_  
_It's rather important_

_I'm ordering you, what's the answer?_  
_It's really quite simple_  
_Cream:More and more, I wish for my own form_  
_Won't you hug me gently?_

_Amy:I won't permit the shy of yesterday_  
_Invasion Complete!_

The girls sang, and finally finished. It was quite tiring, none of them realized it was 9:00 at night. Luckily, it was a Saturday tomorrow. Amy's mother came upstairse and told them that they have clothes that they left here and forgot to take back home, and my sleep here if they want to. Sonic has already been knocked out on the sofa, and the girls giggled at hearing this.

Everybody prepared for bed and were really tiried. They all fell asleep when their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

**Enjoyable? Long? Short?**

**The Song? Is Japanese**

**Invasion by: Rin Kagamine**

**Anyways, if you have question for Tails sister, it's my Fancharacter**

**I won't put any, though, because people don't wanna XD**

**Anyways, you could still vote.**

**Chapter 4. Only in cinemas**

**LOL, just joking. Coming Soon~!**


	4. Hello Again

**Hai, everyone~!**

**Welcome to Chapter 4!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

The rose slowly and gently. Two weeks have passed in a flash. Amy could finally return to school, knowing that she was now Class President and Cheerleading Captain, she thought it would be harder. Amy woke up and prepared for what it seemed like the first day of school all over again. She lazily brushed her pink quills down. They seemed longer these past few weeks.

"Amy! The school bus is here!"Her mother called from downstairs

"Okay! I'm coming!" Amy replied as she ran as fast as she could

oxo

"Welcome back, Amy!" The whole class shouted

"W-woah!" Amy said, rather suprised

"How have you been?" Someone said

"Are you ok?" Another person said

"That fight must have hurt you, huh?" A purple swallow said

"W-Wave!" Amy said, even more suprised

"Hiya, girl." Wave replied

"What the? What are you doing here?"

"Ehrm..., well you see. My parents doesn't like me studying in Emerald High anymore."

"Why?"

"Your horrible Science Teacher?"

"The one that gave us major homework?" Amy asked

"Yeah. He quit and worked there."

"E-eh! Really?"

"Yup. And Dad hated him."

"Ahahah, okay. Welcome to Sega International School!"

"Pleased to be here."

oxo

"Really? Blaze and Silver are coming?" Tails asked

"Yeah. Sonic said so." Knuckles replied

"Oh, how about..."

"About who?"

"You know. Sonia and Manic?"

"I guess so."

"Hm, okay."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shadow said, as he blocked their way

"Shadow, hi. We were just talking about Silver and Blaze." Tails said

"Why?" Shadow said

"Their gonna come here, you ding-dong." Knuckles said

"Hey! Nobody insults me!"

"=.=' Uhm, right."

oxo

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The doorbell of Rouge house rang.

"Yes?" Rouge said as she opened the door.

"Hello, Rouge!" The purple cat said

"How have you been?" A silver hedgehog said

"B-Blaze! Silver!" Rouge said, happily. "Guys, they're here!" She shouted at the others

"Blaze! Silver!" Everone else shouted. The girl squealed happily as they hugged Blaze. The boys did a 'Bro Fist' with Silver.

"So, how have you guys been?" Cream said

"I don't know... Being in Russia is okay. But it's too cold!" Blaze said

"I agree." Silver said, as a feedback

"So Amy, I heard what happened in school."

"Oh, you did...?"

"Yeah. Cream told me."

"Oh, ok..."

Meanwhile...

"Okay, everything is finalized?" A familiar voice said

"Yes, mistress."The myterious voice replied

"Very good. Don't fail me."

"Yes."

* * *

**Lol, Sorry for the very short chapter**

**I was in a hurry today. Forgive me**

**I promise that I'll make Chapter 5**

**Longer than before. :)**


	5. Note

This story is discontinued,

due to moving accounts

Sorry.

:( 


End file.
